Stuffed toys play, different from other toys, the specific role of anthropomorphism, and the existence is unconsciously recognized as something specific. Manufactures of the stuffed toys also are aware of this fact, and have made specific efforts in development of the stuffed toys. For instance, there are several manufactures of the “teddy bears” generally regarded as the oldest but most successful stuffed toy, and for instance the “Teddy Baby”, which was produced by Steiff GmbH and is the most popular one among the teddy bear products, has specific features of anthropomorphism especially in the bear's face portion. The Walt Disney Corp. also succeeded in development of anthropomorphized animal toys.
Now there are various types of stuffed animal toys on the market including those opening and closing the eyes, those capable of freely moving the joints, drinking milk and peeing, and even those electronically controlled and capable of walking. In addition, the stuffed toys almost similar to robots as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 11-505054 and other ones having specific and interesting features are being introduced into the market one after another, and all manufactures of the stuffed toys as described above have been competing in the degree of anthropomorphism.
As the efforts to heighten the degree of anthropomorphism in stuffed toys require increase in development and production cost, both manufactures and consumers are rather negative in pursuit for excessive anthropomorphism.